Kiss the Girl
by The Green Sword
Summary: Everyone's tired of Fred and Angelina not admitting their feelings for each other. So, George, Katie, Alicia, and Lee decide to do something about it.
1. The Plan

Kiss the Girl

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, or Disney's song, though I wish I did.

A/N: Just some people giving Angelina and Fred a push in the right direction.

Chapter One: The Plan

George Weasley sighed and looked across the table at Katie Bell, who wasn't looking very happy. She was eating an omelet, or he figured that was what the thing on her plate had at one time been, but now it was a colorful pile of mush.

"Katie," he whispered, trying not to have anybody else hear him. Katie hadn't heard him though, and she continued to push her fork around. "Katie!"

"What?" she replied with an irritated tone.

"I'm bored," George said.

Katie snorted and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'm getting tired of Fred and Angelina ignoring each other," George added.

"Join the club," Katie said.

"No, seriously," George tried to say.

"I am being serious, we could make little stickers. Ooo, we could have rallies and have a secret clubhouse in the Forbidden Forest," Katie continued.

George groaned, "You've gone cuckoo haven't you?"

"Nope, and I'm not planning to for a long time," Katie said, suddenly becoming herself again.

"Good, cuz I would-never mind," George said quietly.

Luckily Katie hadn't heard him, "So what can we do besides make stickers?"

"I dunno, force them into a closet for a week?

"

"No, McGonagall would have my head," Katie said, looking down at her Head Girl badge and shrugging. "What about clearing out the common room so it's just them?"

"Nope, Fred and I already know two secret passages outta there," George said.

"What did you two try to do to get Hermione and Ron together?" Katie asked him as he ate a muffin.

"Set off a bunch of fireworks so she'd fall into his arms, scare the three of them," George said. "But it didn't work remember? Hermione and Harry got together."

"Angelina's not the fall-into-arms-oh-I'm-smitten type either," Katie said logically.

"Nope, and Fred isn't as dense as Ron," George said. "Although with this whole business I'm not sure."

"Maybe he's nervous because Angelina's the only girl he cares about," Katie said.

"I dunno," George said and they fell silent for a while.

"Bash him over the head," Katie suggested.

"Nope," George said.

"Nobody can say we aren't thinking of our best friends," Katie said. She finally gave up on eating the remnants of her omelet and stood up to go to History of Magic. George grabbed his bag and walked with her through the crowded corridors.

"What about the jealousy factor?" George said.

"Go on, I'm listening," Katie said with interest.

"Okay, we bribe somebody to talk up Angelina in the corridors. Then Fred gets all jealous, beats up the guy, we get to watch an entertaining show, he confesses his undying love, we all go home happy," George explained.

"You've been reading too many romance books," Katie said with a laugh. "Plus, what if Angelina figures Fred doesn't like her and actually likes the faker?"

"But she won't cuz she loves Fred," George said. "Watch it first year!" he shouted as a girl with pigtails nearly bowled them over as they turned a corner.

"Yeah, but still," Katie said. "Too many unpredictable things, we want to be in control of the situation."

"True," George admitted as the entered the classroom. The two of them hurried to the back row and took seats next to each other while the rest of their class filed in.

"Welcome class," Professor Binns said, coming in through the blackboard and beginning to drone.

George and Katie didn't discuss their plans any more until that night at dinner with Alicia and Lee.

"Is anyone else sick of Fred and Angelina ignoring each other?" Alicia said, grabbing a few drumsticks and piling them on her plate.

"Yep, we've got a club," Katie said before George could respond.

"Wicked," Lee said, stealing the mashed potatoes from Alicia.

"We're gonna make a clubhouse in the Forbidden Forest, have big rallies, and we're gonna make stickers," Katie continued while George rolled his eyes.

"That's all very well, but what about the problem?" George said.

"Yeah, Hagrid is sure to notice us going into the Forbidden Forest all the time," Alicia said with a worried expression.

"No!" George said, making the entire table jump. "I really wanted the Cannons to win last weekend!" he added a bit lamely, but he got sufficient laughs for people to go back to their own business.

"Smooth move Sherlock," Lee said as he laughed.

"Shove it," George replied.

"George's right, our club, while entertaining, wouldn't solve the problem of Fred and Angelina-" Katie tried to say.

"Being right behind you," George managed to say before their friends joined them.

"Hello all," Angelina said as she sat next to Katie. Fred took his seat next to George and there was an uneasy silence.

"So..." Lee said, and everyone turned to see what he was going to say.

"So continue already!" Alicia said after he hadn't finished for two minutes.

"Continue what?" Lee asked.

"Your bloody sentence!" Alicia said angrily.

"Oh, I wasn't going to," Lee said, eating some broccoli.

"Why not?" Fred said, jumping into the conversation.

Lee looked uncomfortable, "I said that so somebody else would bring up a subject."

"Valentine's Day is next week," Alicia said.

Lee looked triumphant, "See, there, it worked."

"No it didn't," Katie said.

"Yes it did," Lee countered.

"No, it didn't," Katie shot back.

"Yes it did," Lee said angrily.

"It didn't."

"It did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"And just a minute ago we had nothing to talk about," George said.

"Ha, I win," Katie said, putting a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"No you didn't," Lee said stubbornly.

Katie swallowed the potatoes quickly, "George interrupted right after I said no, so I win that argument."

"No, I won that argument fair and square," Lee said.

"Yes I did win, you can ask anybody," Katie said. There was a flash and the desserts appeared on the table.

"Angelina, did Katie win that argument?" Lee said with a grin.

Angelina chuckled, "Yes Lee, she did."

"Ha, I win again," Katie said.

"Okay, stop," Fred said, rubbing his temples as he tried to keep everything straight.

"So anyway, as Alicia told us about three minutes ago, Valentine's Day is next week," George said.

All of the girls groaned, and the boys looked a little taken aback.

"The day all the little kids long to tell their crush their 'true feelings' and hold hands in the corridors," Alicia said and when the boys stared at her she shrugged. "It's hard to push through people holding hands."

"Day of stupid songs and sappy poems," Angelina added.

"All the pink flowers, pink hearts, pink chocolates, pink ice cream, pink pastries, pink clothes, pink paper, pink make up, pink hats, pink owls, pink cats, and pink ink," Katie said with a shudder.

"That Cindy in our dorm, she's marking off the days on her pink, scented calendar," Alicia informed the boys.

"Clarissa is painting her nails pink, is putting little pink hearts all over her four-poster, and is already setting up her 'Gallery of Exes,'" Angelina added with disgust.

"Pink tapestries, pink food, pink icing, pink books, pink lights, pink cups, pink plates, pink forks, pink knives, pink spoons, pink bags, pink bears, pink bunnies, pink dogs, and pink love letters," Katie continued as she ticked them off on her fingers.

"Wow, I had no idea you hated pink that much," Fred said with a laugh.

"Now we know how to torture them next Wednesday," Lee said with a grin.

"Hey Lee, do that stupid 'so' thing again so we can get a new subject," Katie said.

"I thought you said that didn't work," Lee said.

"It didn't, but our resident genius over here might say something interesting," Katie said, nodding her head towards Alicia.

Ron was walking behind them as she said this and thought she meant him. "I'm not a genius, Hermione is."

"Oy Ron, your village called," George said. "They want their idiot back."

"Okay, so I'm stupid," Ron said as he turned scarlet. "You don't have to remind everyone."

"I've known sheep smarter than you," Fred said as he grinned.

"I've worn robes that have higher I.Q.s than you do," George added.

Their group laughed as Ron walked off in a tantrum behind Harry.

"C'mon, let's go back to the common room, I've gotta finish an essay," Katie said, getting up and throwing down her napkin.

The group stood up, pushing past some second years, and went up the marble staircase.

"Joy to the World!" a suit of armor was singing as they neared the portrait hole, blocking their path as it sang.

"Get outta the way," Fred said, swinging at the armor. The only thing this accomplished was a small dent in the armor and Fred yelling a long string of curses.

"You're not even on the right holiday you stupid-bloody-thing," Katie said, pulling up her robes and kicking the armor after every word.

"Hark the harold angels sing, glory to the new born king!" another suit of armor sang, coming up behind them and blocking their escape.

"It's February you idiots!" Angelina yelled at them.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," another suit sang out squeakily.

"Sure, in about nine months maybe!" Lee said angrily.

"Everywhere you go," Fred echoed, but stopped at the glares.

"Shut up already, and let us go, please," George said, but the suits were determined to finish their own songs.

"Who knew Joy to the World could be sung in a round?" Katie grumbled as they leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, there was silence.

"What is this strange phenomenon?" Lee asked, standing up and stirring Alicia from her sleeping position on his foot.

"The charms must have finally worn off," Katie said, pushing past the silent suit of armor and approaching the Fat Lady.

"Nomannic," Angelina told her, and they all scrambled in.

"Table, sweet table," Alicia said, almost collapsing over her Transfiguration homework.

"I'm heading upstairs to work on color-coding my notes," Angelina said, vanishing up the staircase.

Fred went into the corner to study 'in quiet' while the others assembled around the table.

"Okay, here's the plan, we poison both of their meals, then they have to be in quarantine together, where they admit their true feelings," Lee said.

"No, too risky, besides, they'll have our heads if they ever figure it out," Alicia said as she capped her ink and blew on an essay.

"It really shouldn't be this hard to get them together," Katie said with a groan.

"Besides the fact that they're friendly, but not too friendly, happy together, but not too happy together, and quiet all alone," George said.

"How do we know they're quiet all alone?" Alicia asked him.

"Don't ask me difficult questions when I'm on another subject," George said as he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Okay, we put them under hypnosis and make them talk to each other about their feelings," Alicia suggested.

"That'd be good," Lee admitted. "Does anybody know hypnosis?"

"Nope," George said as he leaned back in his chair.

"OK, so no hypnosis, no poisoning, no bribing someone to flirt with Angelina, no bashing over the head," at this Katie glared at George. "No fireworks to make her fall into his arms, no scaring them, no shutting them in a closet for a week, and no clearing out the common room so they're all alone."

"Wait, what's wrong with the head bashing?" Alicia spoke up as Katie pointed to her for George.

"Thank you," Katie said before sticking her tongue out at him. "George didn't like the idea." She dipped her quill back into the ink and began to add some more sentences to her Charms essay.

"Haven't you finished that yet?" George asked incredulously.

"No, I only finished six inches," Katie said automatically.

"Er, Katie, we only had to do five," Lee said tentatively.

Katie glared at him, "I'm not finished."

"Fine, fine," Lee said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not in a matchmaking mood today," Alicia said. "I'm going to bed."

"Night," everybody said as she climbed the stairs.

"I'm gonna turn in too," Lee said, packing up his bag and lugging it up to his dormitory.

"What about magicked flowers," George suggested. "She gets one sniff and then falls hopelessly in love and Fred gets all macho and wow is this getting corny."

"I think you need sleep too, dear," Katie said, patting his cheek softly with sympathy.

"Yeah, sleep, c'mon Fred," George said, dragging Fred out of the corner and talking excitedly as they climbed the steps.

Katie chuckled as they left, almost blotting her essay but then turning back to it diligently.

The next morning brought more ideas to bring Angelina and Fred together for good, as the four of them knew they had to plan it well.

"How about we do it the night before Valentine's Day?" Lee suggested at breakfast.

Katie and Alicia groaned but agreed that they would then have the fourteenth all to themselves.

"We're not doing anything pink though," Katie insisted.

"The actual plan doesn't have to have anything to do with Valentine's Day, that's just the day we'll do it before," George said and they all quickly agreed to that as well.

"Anybody have any strikes of brilliance last night?" Alicia asked them after a moment.

"We could just conveniently force them together next Tuesday night," Lee suggested.

"Nope, won't work, they'd just start talking about Quidditch or who they ran into snogging that day," Katie said carefully.

"How about George say he's Fred, and ask Angelina out, then tell Fred she asked him out," Alicia said as she buttered her toast.

"Maybe, but it's too simple," George said. "We want something that they'll never know we engineered, or it's just too cool to mess up."

"Yes, that is the entire purpose of our existence right now," Katie said happily. "Or we could just make stickers and plaster them all over the place. I can see it now, 'C'mon Fred and Ang Get a Clue!'" Katie spread her arms wide and sighed happily.

"You know, I think I'm finally warming up to the clubhouse idea," George admitted.

"Really? I think we could paint it red and gold, and make it really high up so nobody can intrude," Katie said, getting a far away look in her green eyes.

"If it's in the Forbidden Forest, who would go in there anyway?" Alicia spoke up from her pile of eggs and bacon.

"Valentine's Day is in six days!" a voice shouted, as a girl with curly black hair came running over to them.

"Oh God, it's Cindy or Mindy or whatever her name is," George said, turning pale.

"I thought you were the lady charmer," Lee said looking amused.

"Not to someone like her, she's a bloody parasite," George said, looking around and ducking under the table quickly.

"Yoo hoo, Georgie-Poo!" Cindy called, sliding to a stop next to their group.

"Not here," Alicia said shortly and turned away from her.

"Oh darn," Cindy said, and then walked off in a pout.

Lee shook his head, "Git."

"C'mon George, we've got Potions," Alicia said as she and Katie pulled George out of his cramped position.

"I've got it!" Katie yelled happily, climbing into the common room and racing over to Alicia, George, and Lee.

"Got what? A rare disease that makes you mental?" Lee said.

"No you prat, the solution to Angelina sitting on one side of the common room, and Fred sitting on the other side," Katie said, pulling up a chair and sitting down quickly.

"Well, spill girl," Alicia said.

"Okay, the night before Valentine's Day, Fred and Angelina in a boat, on the lake, then we sing to them that song from The Little Mermaid," Katie said in a breath. "You know, Kiss the Girl, already." Katie muttered under her breath.

"That's perfect!" George shouted, startling the common room. "It's just too cool to mess up!"

"Okay, but we've got major planning to do, how would it look if one of us forgot the words halfway through?" Alicia said, suddenly nervous.

"Bad, c'mon, get some parchment, clear the table," Lee said, shoving aside his books as everyone grabbed a quill and began to write what they needed.


	2. The Hook Up

Kiss the Girl

Chapter Two: The Hook Up

"Hey Angelina, in here," George whispered in the corridor on the way to the common room from Charms.

"In where?" Angelina asked him as he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"I've got something important to tell you tomorrow night, meet me by that big rock by the lake at eleven-thirty." George told her quickly and quietly.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Angelina said, trying to stop him.

"I just can't, see ya," George said, clipping out of the classroom quickly, leaving Angelina staring after him.

"From the way you're panting I'm guessing you told her," Lee said, making room for George at their table.

"Yep, told her to meet me by the big rock at eleven-thirty," George said as he slumped down.

"Now you just have to avoid Angelina till tomorrow night," Alicia said, crossing off that part of their list.

"Yeah," George said, sliding down in his seat in case she came in.

"When's Katie telling Fred?" Lee asked Alicia.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Good, I hope they appreciate all the work we're doing for them," George said.

"They should. We still have to set up the lights tomorrow," Lee said, pulling the list towards him.

"No problem," Alicia said, rolling up the list quickly as Fred joined them for their walk to dinner.

"Did you hear about all the people chattering about Valentine's Day in two days?" Fred asked them as they walked to the portrait hole. "I swear, all the matchmaking that's going on is contagious."

Lee, Alicia, and George paused to let him leave first, sharing a secret smile and an uneasy glance.

"Did you use the passageway?" George asked Katie as she came running out to meet them on the grounds.

"Yeah, he didn't even try to follow me," Katie said, sitting on the big rock and catching her breath.

"Good, Lee's having some problems with the lights at the opposite side," George said and Katie mounted one of the brooms leaned up against the rock to fly over the lake.

George watched her fly, trying to see how fast the wind was blowing and if they would have to adjust their flight plans. Everything seemed normal, and he turned back to the letter he was dictating to the quill.

"Just take the boat to the middle of the lake and we'll be along shortly to tell you something you really need to know," George said and the quill hurried across the page. "Stop," he said and the quill fell down to the parchment.

He let it dry before he rolled it up and placed it carefully on the rock, with a special charm to keep it from moving. Katie came back on her broom, and helped him set up the light in the nearby tree that would shine on the parchment.

"Hagrid's promised to keep everyone else away from the lake today," George told her as she climbed the tree.

"Good," Katie said as he handed her the light and she forced it into place. "This is the only thing keeping me sane today, and Valentine's Day isn't even until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I was wondering how freaked you were getting about all the pink," George said with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Katie said, climbing back down and attaching the wires.

"I know," George said as Katie aimed a punch at him.

"You guys ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Alicia said, flying over and landing on top of the rock. "Hey, cool effect."

"Thanks, and yeah we're ready," George said, grabbing his broom and mounting it.

"Wait for me!" Lee called to them as he flew over to them. They waited before flying up to Gryffindor Tower, where they deposited their brooms and grabbed their bags before hurrying to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The four of them kept checking their watches frequently, keeping George away from Angelina, and Katie away from Fred all day until dinnertime, where they all sat together.

George and Alicia had Katie sandwiched between them on one side, and across from George was Fred, Lee was across from Katie, and Angelina was across from Alicia.

"So, how'd you survive the mild amounts of pink, Katie-cakes?" George asked her, knowing she hated that name but choosing to forget.

"I still hate it, Georgie-Porgie," Katie said, likewise forgetting he hated that name. "How'd you survive Mindy?"

"I really think it's Cindy," Fred pointed out and she shrugged.

"I ran like hell, which means bad news tomorrow," George said truthfully and the group laughed.

Alicia poked the strange bread in front of her, which was a bright pink, "Is this safe?"

"Dunno, you try it and let us know," Lee said jokingly.

"Yeah, if you drop to the floor we'll know," Angelina said.

The desserts appeared fifteen minutes later, causing them to shield their eyes from the brightness of the colors.

"Who knew red, pink, and white could be that bright?" Katie asked them as they all walked up to Gryffindor Tower. She was still blinking more than usual, and wiped her eyes on her robes.

"I think they were that bright so we'd have to eat them really fast or have our eyes burned," Angelina said with a laugh.

Suddenly, George stopped walking, and pulled Katie with him. "You guys keep walking, I've gotta talk to Katie for a sec."

"Okay, see ya," Fred said as the rest of the group walked away with occasional glances behind them. Katie tried to sneak up behind Fred and hit him, but George grabbed her hand before she could.

Katie gave Fred a small wave as they turned the corner and vanished from sight. "What is it George?"

"C'mon, we've gotta fix everything else up," George said, pulling their brooms out of a nearby secret passage and pulling her to the Entrance Hall.

"Oh," Katie said shortly and followed him.

"Lee and Alicia said they'd come as fast as they could get away," George said as they tore across the ground on their brooms.

"Good, we've still got more lights to fix, you take the other side," Katie directed as she dismounted and grabbed a strand of lights.

Lee and Alicia showed up an hour later, saying Angelina and Fred had been so desperate not to be alone together that they had played ten games of Exploding Snap. They spent the remaining two hours fixing the lights and preparing themselves for what they were about to do.

"George? George?" Angelina called, and they quickly mounted their brooms and took their positions. "You wanted to see me?"

"Katie? Katie!" Fred called from the opposite direction. "Angelina?"

"Fred? What're you doing here?" Angelina said, stepping up to the rock next to him.

"Waiting for Katie, you?" Fred said.

"Waiting for George," she said with a laugh.

This was Lee's clue, and he flipped on the light for the parchment.

"Hey, what's that?" Fred asked, grabbing the parchment and holding it in front of the two of them.

"So you wanna take the boat?" Angelina asked him nervously once they had finished reading.

"Sure, I'm getting intrigued now," Fred said, and they piled into the boat, where Fred magicked them to the middle.

Lee quickly flew over to Alicia by the rock. "Are George and Katie in position?"

Alicia motioned for him to be quiet, and across the lake they could see a faint dot of light moving, "Yeah, let's go."

All at once, lights around the edge of the lake lit up, illuminating about fifteen feet above the lake for Angelina and Fred.

"This certainly is interesting," Fred commented.

Lee and Alicia rose into the air, just above the line of light and above Angelina and Fred. George and Katie did the same, hovering in a square above their friends.

"It is romantic though," Fred added, noticing Angelina's sudden silence.

George nodded to Katie in the darkness, and she waved her wand, making soft music flow across the lake. "There you see her, sitting there across the way," George sang loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lee did the next verse, "She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her."

Alicia cleared her throat quietly, "And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl."

Luckily Fred was getting caught up in it and wasn't saying anything, but he was busy grinning at Angelina.

Katie groaned very quietly, not liking the verse she got, and glaring at George who seemed to hover farther away even in the dark. "Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do."

"Knew you had it in ya Katie," George whispered just loud enough for her to hear as he moved slightly closer.

Angelina was now blushing slightly as she and Fred gazed at each other.

"Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her," George sang out clearly.

Fred's eyes sort of roll upwards, as if searching for them in the sky, but he couldn't see past where the lights lit.

"It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl," Lee sang out, while Alicia hummed quietly.

Fred looked shocked at their request, and Angelina seemed to be very interested in the water beside her. He stood up in the boat and frowned at them with a scandalized expression.

The four of them flew in a closer square and looped their arms around each other's shoulders as they sang the chorus happily. "Sha la la la la la, my oh my, look like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl."

Fred immediately sat back down, making the boat rock some, which made Angelina look at him with a hint of anger. There was a long pause with just music as the group above waits for them to go back to gazing at each other.

When they finally do Alicia sings, "Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon." At this the lights around the lake begin to flash with different colors of blue before she continues and they return to normal. "Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better."

Katie's moving to the beat as she sings, making George chuckle. "She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl." Katie stopped singing and muttered under her breath so only the fliers can hear her, "Already."

The group was now moving with the beat along with Katie as they sang, "Sha la la la la la don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl."

Fred and Angelina start moving closer together as Katie waved her wand to make small waves rock the boat slightly.

"Sha la la la la la, don't stop now," Lee sang a line too early as he got caught up in the song.

George frowned but took Lee's lines, "Don't try to hide it how you want to kiss the girl."

Fred and Angelina are now getting really close, as they seem to be lost in each other's eyes. The group above is feeling really proud as the music plays for a little bit.

"Sha la la la la la float along, and listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl," Alicia said, sliding on her broom before Lee caught her.

Katie managed not to laugh but sang instead, "Sha la la la la the music play, do what the music say, you got to kiss the girl, you've got to kiss the girl."

Fred took Angelina's hand and she grabbed his other one as they turned around slowly in the boat.

"Finale guys, make it sweet," George whispered in their huddle as the music got a little louder.

Then, together, their voices harmonizing perfectly, the four of them finished, "You wanna kiss the girl, you've gotta kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl..."

"Already," Katie muttered as they watched their friends.

Fred and Angelina just sat there for a moment as the music faded and it became quiet. Then, in one swift moment, they were kissing in the boat.

"Finally," Katie grumbled as the flyers cheered quietly for their clueless friends.

"C'mon, let's give them some privacy," George suggests and they flew off slowly.

"Thanks guys!" they hear Angelina and Fred yell at them before it is silent again.

"I knew we'd do it," Katie said. "Roses for everyone!" she handed them all a flower.

"What're these?" Lee asks her.

"Roses. Alicia wanted me to throw them down when they kissed, but I thought that just wasn't me."

"Oh, well, thanks," George said, pocketing the flower as they flew on to Gryffindor Tower.

"This actually was rather fun," Alicia said.

"Oh c'mon 'Licia, you know you're mad you almost missed out on all kinds of pre-Valentine's Day stuff," Katie teased her.

"No I'm not," Alicia said calmly.

"No more fighting tonight, we deserve a break after the miracle we pulled off," George said as they entered the common room through a window.

"Yeah, go us!" Katie said, and they all exchanged high-fives as they thought of Angelina and Fred together on the lake.

A/N: Okay, there it is, by somewhat popular demand, my Angelina/Fred story. Let me know if you liked it, and I may do a trilogy with the other two couples getting together. Read/Review please!


End file.
